


Video Game and Cuddles

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Gabseptic Stories [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Evelien Stays Over for the Weekend and Sean and her just spend some time watching movies and playing video games :)This is my first story with these two :) we need more Gab and Sean Stories on here <3





	Video Game and Cuddles

Evelien was cleaning her house getting ready to spend the weekend with her long time boyfriend Jack. Evelien got done cleaning her room and the bathroom and fed her cat and after cleaning she took a nice hot shower and freshened up and headed out to do some shopping. 

After shopping Evelien came home and took care of the food and everything and Jack was going to cook for her. After doing everything it was late so Evelien checked her email and saw what Jack had uploaded for the day and she texted him saying she couldn’t wait to see him for the weekend. 

Jack texted back and said he couldn’t wait either. Now you're wondering how did Evelien and Jack meet, well Jack met Evelien though the Grumps and the rest is history. Gab has even moved to Brighton to be closer to Jack, she wants to move in but Jack told her to wait a little bit and when she was ready. 

We fast forward to Saturday and it was early morning when Evelien woke up and she got herself ready for Jack to head over. It was nearing noon so Evelien made herself some lunch and got a text from Jack saying he would be over later that night, he had some videos to work on and get the editing done with Robin. Evelyn told him that’s fine. So to pass the time Evelien streamed on Twitch and played with BB. 

Evelien decided to go to the park for a little bit as it was nice outside and at the park she bumped into Felix and Mariza they were with Edgar. After hanging out with Felix and Mariza Evelien made her way home and took a shower and got herself freshened up and she fed BB and the doorbell rang.Evelien smiled and went up to the door to see Jack. “Hello hon.” “Hi hon” Evelien hugged him and let him inside. 

Evelien took Jack’s bags and set them in her bedroom and Jack headed into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Evelien came back into the kitchen and she wrapped her arms around Jack and snuggled into him. Jack smiled and kissed her. 

“It’s so good to see you Jack, your video was amazing today, so funny as always.” Jack smiled “thanks babe, yeah we worked very hard on that one, we got to do more videos together soon, the fans have been asking about you again.” 

Evelien giggled “gosh don’t they see me enough on twitch when I stream?” Jack shrugged “I don’t know, maybe? Anyway, I’m going to start cooking, when its cooking do you want to play something on the switch?” Evelien smiled “sure, let's play smash bros.” 

Jack started cooking and Evelien asked if he needed any help. “Sure, I’ll read off stuff I need and can you get it for me?” “Sure.” Jack brought out a piece of paper and read off stuff he needed and Evelien gave it to him. Once everything was in and cooking they headed over to the couch and Jack loaded up smash bros. 

A few hours later and Evelien losing alot but with laughs and pokes at each other dinner was finely done. Evelyn headed into the kitchen and set the table. “What would you like to drink Sean?” “I’ll take some tea if you got any?” “Yeah, I just made some ice tea today.” Evelien grabbed two glasses and she got herself and Jack some tea and Jack put the Chicken pasta in a bowl and he also made a salad to go along with it. Once everything was severed they both sat at the table and started some small talk while they both enjoyed their meal. “So, what videos did you have to work on with Robin?” “Oh, some new Anti Videos, the fans want him back so bad. So I was talking to Robin about what we could do and all. “Yeah, can't wait to see what you have in store.” 

Jack nodded “it will be amazing, me and Robin has gotten alot of fun stuff planed for Mr. Glitch Bitch.” Evelien laughed and after they were done she got up and took care of the dishes and she loaded up the dishwasher. Evelien cleaned out BB’s litter box and put fresh power in there and gave her a fresh bowl of water for the night. 

“So, let’s cuddle up and watch a movie.” Evelyn smiled and grabbed Jack’s favorite movie which was Spiderman Homecoming. They both walked over to the couch and popped in the movie and sat on the couch. Jack turned out the lights and sat next to Evelyn. 

An hour into the movie Evelien was slowly drifting off to sleep as she was using Jack’s chest as a pillow and she was slowly falling asleep to the soft beat of Jack’s heartbeat. Jack looked down at her and saw she was drifting off to sleep. “You sleepy babe?” “Hun, what, no I’m okay, your just super comfy and warm.” Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

The movie ended and Evelyn was passed out on Jack’s chest, Jack was slowly falling asleep until BB nuzzled him as he wanted to go to bed. So Jack woke up Evelien. She groaned in her sleep but woke up and looked at Jack. “Bed time babe.” Evelyn nodded and followed Jack into her bedroom. 

Evelyn got into her pj’s and Jack did the same and they both brushed their teeth and used the bathroom after one another and Jack got into his side of the bed and Evelyn followed suit. 

Evelien reclaimed her place back on Jack’s chest. Jack covered both of them up in the sheets and covers and turned out the light, Evelien was out like a light falling asleep once again to Jack’s heartbeat. 

The end. <3


End file.
